This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project is focused on the conversion of SSRL?s Instrument Control software (ICS) to become Operating System independent, and to migrate the SSRL Data Acquisition Software (XAS-Collect and other programs) to new platforms. During 2009, the new software was implemented on BLs 2-3, 4-3, 10-2 and in part on 6-2. In addition, the new ICS software was proted to the Linix operating system. Significant enhancements were also made to an ICS interface to EPICS. In addition, continued developments were made for microXAS imaging software.